Ar Ddiwrnod Glawog
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [AU, One-Shoot!] Kai sangat menyukai hujan. Sebaliknya—Sunggyu sangat membenci hujan. Dan mereka bertemu di suatu hari di mana hujan turun. "Sekali-kali mengambil resiko itu kan tidak mengapa!". An INFINITEXO FF. Pairing: Kai x Sunggyu. uke!Sunggyu. Mind to RnR? :9


**Ar Ddiwrnod Glawog (On A Rainy Day)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**an infinitexo alternative-universe slash fanfiction**_

By Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Your voice, your eyes, your touch that lingered on me__…. __I can't forget any of those things – you're so clear, it seems like we can touch when I hold out my hand'_

—_Shine, Kim Sung Kyu, Another Me_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menyukai hujan.

Dia menyukai sensasi dingin yang menetes tepat diatas kulit kecokelatannya. Dia menyukai ketika angin segar menerpa rambut kecokelatannya. Dia menikmati suara hujan yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kai—atau Kim Jongin—menyukainya.

Dia tidak peduli terhadap Oh Sehun, temannya yang paling anti kehujanan. Dia tidak peduli kepada Luhan yang akan ribut memarahinya karena dia hujan-hujanan lagi. Dia tidak peduli besok dia akan berhadapan dengan Kris si Kapten Basket yang siap menyemprotnya karena menemukan Kai dalam keadaan lemah dan tidak bisa ikut latihan basket.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kris tidak akan melakukan itu. Metabolisme tubuh Kai itu kuat, dia tidak akan jatuh sakit karena kehujanan. Luhan sih sudah pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan. Mungkin dia hanya akan sedikit pusing selama sejam, setelah itu dia akan kembali sehat. Lagipula, aneh baginya kalau ada seorang cowok sakit cuma karena kehujanan.

Kai tahu dia berpikir sangat klise dan dangkal. Padahal teman dekatnya sendiri, Sehun—sangat anti hujan. Metabolismenya lemah, tidak seperti Kai. Tapi selalu, bagi Kai Sehun itu adalah pengecualian besar. Sehun tidak bisa hujan-hujanan sepertinya, tapi jujur Kai mengakui bahwa sikutan Sehun amatlah sakit. Sehun itu sebenarnya kuat. Hanya saja tidak biasa.

Bagi Kai, hujan itu menyimpan banyak kesenangan baginya. Masa kecilnya tidak terlalu baik, dan Kai dilarang menangis dalam kondisi apapun oleh ayahnya. Laki-laki harus kuat, mereka menangis lewat butiran keringat. Cara laki-laki menangis itu lain, mereka mencurahkan segalanya dalam bulir-bulir keringat bukan dalam tetesan air mata. Kai tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dia percaya sebenarnya laki-laki boleh saja menangis. Untuk menutupinya, Kai menangis di tengah hujan. Dan Kai akan selalu merasa lega setelahnya. Alasan Kai menyukai hujan sangatlah sederhana.

Hujan adalah satu-satunya kondisi alam yang dapat dijadikan Kai sebagai tempat mencurahkan segala isi hatinya tanpa perlu didengar dan diketahui seseorang.

Kim Jong In adalah pemuda berkulit agak kecokelatan yang telah jatuh cinta kepada tetesan-tetesan air dari langit.

* * *

Sebuah payung berwarna putih kini tengah digenggam Kai. Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu merutuki seseorang bernama Sehun berkali-kali. Karena pemuda berambut pirang itu, Kai terjebak di tengah sekolahnya dengan tangan pegal karena terus-menerus memegang payung. Kai tidak butuh payung, dia bisa saja menerobos hujan tanpa pelindung hujan sekalipun. Kai itu tahan air. Dia kan tidak mengidap penyakit yang menyuruhnya menghindari kontak secara langsung dengan cairan bening dengan massa amat ringan tersebut.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai mendengus. Dia ingin pulang. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya yang jauh itu sambil membawa benda konyol berwarna putih di tangannya itu. Ingin sekali dia melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah, tapi dia bergidik membayangkan Sehun akan memenggal kepalanya besok kalau dia berhasil membuang benda itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Sehun mencemaskan. Dasar feminim, batin Kai.

Ingin rasanya Kai menerobos hujan. Tapi dia baru saja mengenakan seragam barunya. Luhan pasti tidak ingin melihat Kai merusak seragam barunya dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang katanya mengandung vitamin B12 tersebut. Sebuah dengusan kembali tercipta dari bibir tebalnya. Dia bosan. Andaikan tadi dia menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama. Kai ingin sekali loncat dari lantai lima. Tapi menurutnya hal itu juga tidak berguna. Dengan tindakan ekstrim itu, hujan tidak akan berhenti.

Untuk pertama kalian, Kai berusaha menggunakan logika. Menahan hasratnya untuk menerobos hujan dan berusaha mencari objek lain. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan rasa gundahnya sambil menunggu hujan berhenti.

Kai memutar badan tegapnya. Berniat mengelilingi sekolahnya. Kai sangat akrab dengan bangunan itu, tidak ada sudut yang belum pernah dilewatinya. Selain Asrama Putri, yah itu pengecualian besar. Jika Kai nekat, bisa-bisa dia dikira mengintip dan berujung dengan penyiksaan massal untuk seorang bintang basket sekolah bernama Kim Jong In. Kai tidak ingin karir bermain basketnya hancur, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak menginjakan kaki melewati batas Asrama Putri. Biarkan isi bangunan yang hanya dihuni kira-kira lima puluh siswi itu tetap menjadi misteri baginya.

Dan Kai baru saja melangkah empat meter ketika dia menemukan suara bersin yang terdengar cukup merdu di telinga Kai. Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor menuju pintu gerbang, penasaran kepada sang pemilik suara bersin yang begitu imut itu.

Saat Kai menjulurkan kepalanya, dia menemukan sesosok pemuda manis dengan kelopak mata sipit dan wajah imut bak hamster tengah mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

* * *

Seorang Kim Sung Gyu tidak akan pernah menyukai hujan. Tidak akan. Garis bawahi itu.

Metabolismenya lemah. Dia akan gampang sakit saat terkena udara dingin hujan. Dan Sunggyu tidak ingin sakit. Dia masih mencintai kesehatan. Benar kata orang-orang, kesehatan itu mahal.

Tapi hari ini hujan turun. Sunggyu ingin menangis, meski tidak mungkin bagi Kim Sunggyu untuk menangis. Ego pemuda bermata sipit itu terlalu tinggi. Apa kata dunia kalau sang Kim Sung Gyu yang sangat dingin dan cuek menangis?! Bisa-bisa besok paginya dia menjadi berita terpanas se-seantaro sekolah. Dan Sunggyu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka menjadi sorotan publik untuk hal-hal yang mencemarkan nama baik seperti itu, sekalipun dia bisa saja mendobrak popularitasnya di sekolah. Tapi apalah itu popularitas tanpa prestasi, pikirnya berusaha bijaksana.

Dan di sinilah Kim Sunggyu sekarang. Berusaha menghindari setiap tetes air yang mengguyur setiap inci kota Seoul di sebuah sudut di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa pulang tanpa terkena sedikit pun tetesan air dingin membekukan itu. Bibirnya sudah sangat pucat, dan Sunggyu sudah bisa menduga bahwa besok dia akan terdampar di salah satu kasur di UKS sekarang. Sunggyu merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa payung tadi pagi. Sekeras mungkin dia berusaha menghapuskan ingatan tentang Jang Dongwoo dan Nam Woohyun, kedua sahabatnya yang terus-terusan mengejeknya dengan kata 'bodoh' tadi pagi setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Sunggyu lupa membawa payung. Dia ingin sekali menabok kedua wajah menyebalkan itu, tapi entah kenapa Sunggyu ingin tersenyum. Setidaknya kedua manusia sinting itu masih memperhatikannya. Sunggyu bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Dongwoo dan Woohyun.

Sunggyu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia berdoa semoga hujan cepat-cepat berhenti. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol karena kedinginan di sini. Dia ingin tetap hidup. Tidak akan lucu jadinya kalau Sunggyu mati tanpa pernah pacaran selama hidupnya. Ya mungkin Sunggyu terlalu melankolis atau apa. Tapi Sunggyu memang belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Sebuah hal yang dianggap Dongwoo dan Woohyun sebagai hal yang payah, meski kisah cinta keduanya sendiri juga tidak pernah mulus. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berpacaran, entah siapa yang jadi seme atau uke. Sunggyu tidak ingin memikirkannya—hal itu akan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Mata sipit Sunggyu menatap langit mendung Seoul. Dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin makan. Dan dia kembali berdoa, semoga hujan sialan ini berhenti sehingga Sunggyu tidak perlu pingsan karena kedinginan.

* * *

Pemuda bermata sipit itu lupa sejak kapan dia sangat membenci hujan.

Rasa benci itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dia benci udara dingin yang menyergapnya saat hujan. Dia benci sensasi membekukan yang dirasakannya saat setetes air hujan mengenai kulit pucatnya. Dia merutuki bau hujan yang seringkali membuatnya bersin-bersin tidak keruan. Dia alergi hujan, mungkin. Campuran mineral-mineral dalam setiap mili air hujan itu tidak cocok untuk tubuhnya. Sunggyu lebih suka aroma stroberi dari sabunnya ketimbang harus mencium wangi hujan.

Beberapa kali Dongwoo membujuknya untuk mencoba hujan-hujanan. Katanya, hujan-hujanan itu bagus untuk membentuk metabolisme tubuh yang kuat. Tapi Sunggyu akan menatap Dongwoo dengan tatapan keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu menurutnya omong kosong. Yang ada bukannya metabolisme tubuh kuat, tapi dia malah harus dirujuk ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dongwoo memang aneh dan tidak pernah berpikir lebih panjang. Yah, meski Sunggyu harus mengakui bahwa Dongwoo selalu berhasil mengancam peringkat pertamanya di kelas.

Apa sih untungnya hujan-hujanan?! Mau sok-sok seperti pemuda yang tengah dilanda kegalauan karena baru putus dari pacarnya dan bersikpa seolah dunia ini adalah sebuah video musik?! Dangkal. Sangat dangkal. Kalau ingin menutupi air mata, ya tinggal kabur ke kamar mandi dan menangis sendirian di sana. Itu cukup kan?!

Hidup itu selalu penuh dengan hal-hal dramatis. Sunggyu merasakannya, karena dia pernah melihat Dongwoo menangis karena ditakut-takuti oleh Woohyun. Hidup ini memang dramatis, sinting dan idiot. Apa perlu Sunggyu memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya setiap hari hanya untuk memberitahu seluruh manusia fana bahwa hidup itu bukanlah panggung teater di mana setiap manusia mendapatkan lakon mereka masing-masing?! Hidup itu… Hidup. Bukanlah panggung teater, drama atau sebuah gulungan film.

Sunggyu terdiam. Udara dingin kembali menusuk-nusuk rusuknya. Membuatnya kembali menghela nafas. Dia ingin melesat ke kantin untuk membeli segelas cokelat hangat. Cokelat hangat adalah minuman terbaik di saat kau tengah mengalami hipotermia. Itulah saran terbaik yang pernah Lee Sungjong—adik sepupunya—berikan.

Angin kembali bertiup, membuat hidung Sunggyu terasa gatal. Dia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya ketika sebuah bersin berhasil lolos darinya. Sunggyu mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Tampaknya dia benar-benar akan demam lagi.

Sunggyu baru saja akan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kantin ketika dia menemukan sosok bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit agak tan tengah menjulurkan kepala kepadanya.

* * *

Kai dan Sunggyu saling tatap-menatap tepat di mata sebelum sebuah bersin kembali lolos dari bibir Sunggyu berhasil menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Kai berdeham canggung sementara Sunggyu kembali mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Suara hujan kembali mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka berdua, sebelum Kai melirik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Eh, kau kakak kelas?!"

Sunggyu mendelik tajam. "Kalau ternyata bukan?!"Sanggah Sunggyu garang. Kai yang tampaknya tidak menyadari ada sarkasme dari balik jawaban Sunggyu hanya bersiul pelan.

"Adik kelas jaman sekarang memang manis-manis ya…,"

"AKU KAKAK KELAS, IDIOT!"

Sunggyu berteriak kesal. Ingin sekali dia memenggal kepala pemuda menyebalkan sok tampan di hadapannya itu. Seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah adik kelas… Sunggyu tampaknya pernah melihat wajah adik kelas menyebalkan yang satu ini. Tampaknya dia cukup terkenal. Tapi sayang, Sunggyu tidak punya waktu untuk menghafalkan namanya dan hal-hal yang membuatnya terkenal di sekolah ini.

Kai nyengir, merasa bersalah. "Oh sori. Kukira kau adik kelas. Lagian badanmu mungil seperti adik kelas. Dan kau manis."Kai kembali bersiul, berniat menggoda. Dia setengah mengharapkan dapat melihat rona merah timbul di kedua pipi itu. Sayangnya, meleset.

Sunggyu menatap Kai dengan api membara di matanya. "Tidak tahu sopan santun. Panggil aku _hyung_!"Bentak Sunggyu sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya memicing menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Apa makhluk itu benar-benar makhluk dari planet bumi?! Kok bisa-bisanya ada makhluk sekacau dan seurakan seperti ini?!

Kancing jas tidak terpasang semua, kemeja dikeluarkan, dua kancing teratas kemeja dibuka, dasi dipasang longgar, sepatu yang dikenakan bukan sepatu hitam yang telah ditentukan sekolah, rambut acak-acakan… Sunggyu menggeleng-geleng sambil memijat keningnya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?!"Tanya Kai dengan sedikit nada seduktif di kalimatnya. "_Hyung_ terpesona olehku?! Oh jika _hyung_ mau, akan aku buka semua kancing kemejaku…,"

Sunggyu mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menghentikan ocehan adik kelasnya yang tidak jelas itu. "Lebih baik kau mengancingkannya dengan baik dan benar. Cuaca sedang tidak baik. Kau bisa terserang penyakit kalau masih berpakaian dengan gaya aneh seperti itu."Kata Sunggyu dengan kedua mata terpejam. Udara dingin memang tidak baik untuknya. Dia jadi sedikit menggigil. Padahal semua kancing jas dan kemejanya sudah terpasang.

Kai mengangkat alisnya. "_Hyung _anak OSIS?! Bisa-bisanya organisasi biadab satu itu memperbudak seseorang semanis _hyung _untuk memerin—,"

Sunggyu membuka kedua matanya. "Kau bisa diam tidak?! Aku bukan anak OSIS, tapi aku tidak suka melihat seseorang mengenakan seragam berantakan seperti itu."

Dan Kai hanya bisa menarik nafas. "_Hyung_ bisa memasangkannya untukku?!"Pintanya. Dia sedikit ingin mencuri kesempatan, atau modus?!

Pemuda yang lebih pendek kini menatap Kai dingin. "Kedua tanganmu masih utuh kan?!"

"Aku tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan baik."Kai berkata jujur sambil menggaruk-garuk ujung telinganya. Itu memang benar, selama ini selalu Sehun yang memasangkan dasi Kai. Benar-benar teman yang baik.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir Kim Sunggyu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sunggyu mulai mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. Dengan sedikit gumaman tentang betapa bodohnya adik kelas yang satu itu, Sunggyu mulai melepaskan perlahan simpul longgar itu dan mulai membuat simpul dasi yang baru dan kencang. Jemari-jemari itu dengan telaten memainkan dasi itu, dan membuat sang pemilik tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah serius Sunggyu.

"Kim Jongin."

"Ha?!"Sontak Sunggyu mengeluarkan suara itu. Dasi adik kelas menyebalkan itu sebentar lagi akan terpasang rapi, dan Sunggyu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak ketika sosok dihadapannya berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Atau Kai. Aku kelas 1-C. Anak basket dan _dance_."Jelas Kai. Dan Sunggyu tiba-tiba ingat. Wajah Kai tampak familiar. Dia pernah melihat wajah itu di foto-foto hasil jepretan Kim Myungsoo yang ditempel di mading sekolahnya.

"Oh,"Hanya itu tanggapan dari Sunggyu. Tangannya masih asyik mengurusi dasi Kai. "Namaku Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu. Aku kelas 2-A. Vokalis dan gitaris dari band _Infinite_. Kau seharusnya sekelas dengan Lee Sungjong."

Kai mengangguk. "Aku memang sekelas dengannya."Ujar Kai. "Dia memegang _keyboard_ di band kalian kan?! Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _hyung _vokalisnya."

Sunggyu tersenyum sinis. Dia menepuk-nepuk kedua kemeja Kai. "Sudah beres,"gumamnya. "Siapa yang akan menyangka aku vokalis. Semua orang mengira bahwa Woohyun vokalis utama dan hanya Woohyun, tapi yang mengambil nada tinggi di lagu '_Cover Girl' _itu aku. Bukan Woohyun."

Sebenarnya Kai sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal band sekolah, tapi dia berusaha menaruh simpati yang besar terhadap cerita Sunggyu. Sunggyu mulai bercerita soal band-nya sementara jemari lentiknya menelusuri kemeja Kai, berusaha merapikannya. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Setiap sentuhan dari jemari seniornya memberikan kenyamanan sendiri bagi Kai. Singkat kata, Kai menyukai sentuhan itu.

Sunggyu berhenti bercerita. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Kai. "Senang bisa menceritakan tentang band-ku kepadamu. Meski aku tidak senang melihat dandanan anehmu."

Kai ikutan tersenyum. "Aku juga senang _hyung _berhasil membenahi dandanan anehku."

Sunggyu sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Dia cepat-cepat mundur. "E—Eh soal itu… Aku anggap sebagai kerja gratisan."Kai berani bersumpah dia melihat rona merah pucat menjalar di kedua pipi Sunggyu.

"Aku berhutang budi kepada _hyung_."Kai menjentikan jarinya iseng. "Hujan tampaknya masih akan terus berlanjut hingga malam. Mari pulang. Aku yang antar dengan payung ini."

Sunggyu memutar bola matanya. "Jangan sok _gentleman_, rumahku jauh dari sini. Di jalan Magnolia."

"Rumahku juga di jalan Magnolia."Ketus Kai. Pupil mata Sunggyu melebar. "Ayo _hyung_. Dalam waktu setengah jam lagi kau akan ditemukan pingsan di sini."

* * *

Kim Jong In memang sangat menyukai hujan.

Di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini, Kai beruntung dia memiliki metabolisme yang kuzt dan badan yang akan tetap bersuhu hangat. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya kini tengah dia rengkuh kuat-kuat untuk memberinya kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu kini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di curuk leher Kai, mencari kehangatan di dalam tubuh tegap berbau maskulin itu.

Kai menyukai ketika rambut Sunggyu bergesekan dengan telinganya. Ketika bibir Sunggyu tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. Ketika kedua tangan Sunggyu dikalungkan ke lehernya. Ketika tangan Kai melingkar di sekitar pinggang mungilnya dan member kehangatan di sana. Segalanya tampak manis seperti cokelat yang suka Sehun berikan kepadanya.

Sebenarnya Kai menyadari perasaan aneh yang timbul saat pertama Kai menatap Sunggyu langsung tepat di matanya. Cerminan pemuda yang menyebalkan, banyak omong dan sangat gengsian. Untuk banyak omong, itu coret. Sunggyu tidak banyak omong. Dia lebih memilih bercerita kalau perlu dan membiarkan yang lainnya diteruskan Kai. Tapi masalah menyebalkan dan gengsian… Baru dua jam yang lalu Kai berkenalan dengan pemuda itu dan keduanya langsung amat terbukti.

Payung di tangan kanan Kai nyaris saja Kai buang kalau dia tidak mendengar suara bersin kembali keluar dari Sunggyu. Sunggyu tidak bisa terkena air hujan dan udara dingin, meski kedua hal itu kini mengelilingi mereka. Kai akan berusaha menahan hawa nafsunya dengan tidak melakukan hal-hal gila yang bisa membuat Sunggyu jatuh sakit. Hey, sejak kapan Kai akan peduli dengan hal seperti itu?!

Setidaknya, Kai benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa dipertemukan dengan seseorang semanis Sunggyu di tengah hujan—di mana hujan adalah peristiwa alam yang sangat disukainya.

Dan Sunggyu. Mungkin kini posisinya sederajat dengan hujan bagi Kim Jongin.

* * *

Kim Sunggyu tidak suka hujan. Termasuk hujan di hari ini.

Hidungnya semakin terasa gatal. Badannya semakin terasa beku. Darah sudah mulai menghilang dari wajahnya. Kulitnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya semakin biru. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat, sangat hangat malahan.

Ceruk leher Kai adalah tempat yang cukup hangat untuk bisa mengembalikan darah ke wajahnya. Dia ingin kehangatan yang lebih. Dia mengacuhkan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengacuhkan fakta bahwa tasnya kini mungkin basah kuyup. Mengacuhkan fakta bahwa dia merasa bahwa ada perasaan aneh dari saat dia menatap lekat mata Kai.

Perasaan hangat. Perasaan nyaman. Perasaan yang terasa familiar. Sunggyu mengingatnya. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang sama seperti Dongwoo dan Woohyun berikan kepadanya. Tatapan tulus dan tidak menuntut layaknya seorang sahabat.

Sahabat?! Ingin rasanya Sunggyu berdecih. Dia saja bahkan baru mengenal Kai. Menjadikannya sahabat begitu saja?! Apa itu tidak terlalu aneh?!

Sebagian kecil hati Sunggyu berkata lain. Menolak Kai untuk dijadikan Sunggyu sebagai sahabat. Dibandingkan sahabat, Kai lebih cocok dijadikan _pacar_. Sunggyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak mungkin dia ingin menjadikan Kai pacarnya.

Sunggyu terus bergulat dengan pikirannya. Hujan masih terus mengguyur, menutupi debaran jantung Sunggyu yang mulai tak menentu. Pikirannya kalut, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah tidak menenggelamkan dirinya lagi di curuk leher Kai.

"Hey _hyung_. Rumahmu yang mana?"Tanya Kai pelan sambil menepuk pipi Sunggyu. Sunggyu segera sadar, lalu mendengus.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkan aku sampai ke depan rumah. Aku bisa jalan ke dalam sendiri."Jawab Sunggyu dengan nada penuh kesombongan. Kai hanya menatapya datar.

"Dengan resiko kau sakit?!"

"Sekali-kali mengambil resiko itu kan tidak mengapa!"Sunggyu mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kai hanya mendengus lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Sunggyu. Dan Sunggyu segera menepisnya.

"Tidak sopan!"Bentak Sunggyu. Kai hanya tertawa jahil. Payung yang dipegangnya sendikit bergetar, membuat beberapa tetes air berhasil mendarat sempurna di celah rambut cokelat gelap Sunggyu.

"_Hyung_, apakah malam minggu kau punya acara?"Tanya Kai. Inilah pertanyaan yang ingin Kai tanyakan sejak tadi. Sunggyu hanya menggeleng, tidak mengerti apa maksud Kai.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin menanyakan tugas?"Tanya balik Sunggyu. Kai ikutan menggeleng.

"Bukan. Bukan itu,"Kai menarik nafasnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu… Keluar. Jalan-jalan."

Mata Sunggyu berbinar. "Benarkah?! Baiklah, aku ikut!"

Kai tidak pernah menduga rencananya akan semulus ini. "Di sekolah, jam lima sore. Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang indah di malam hari. Kan menikmati kota Seoul di malam hari tampaknya menyenangkan."

Sunggyu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Kai terkekeh lalu mengelus lembut pipi Sunggyu. "Berdandan yang cantik ya _hyung_."Katanya setengah menggoda lalu mengecup kilat pipi Sunggyu. "Aku tidak akan tanggung kalau kau besok sakit. Kau tidak kuat hujan-hujanan kan."

Kai segera berlari ke arah berlawanan, meninggalkan Sunggyu terguyur hujan di depan pintu blok-nya. Sunggyu tidak peduli dia akan jatuh sakit habis ini. Dia tidak peduli bahwa setelah ini dia akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh Dongwoo dan Woohyun. Dia bahkan tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa kini kakak perempuannya tengah mengomel tak keruan karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sekali-kali mengambil resiko itu tidak apa-apa kan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** diwedd (the end)**_

* * *

**Author Note **: FF InfinitExo pertama yang Jae publish.

Ini FF bener-bener ngerjain marathon. One-Shoot pertama yang Jae buat hanya dengan waktu dua jam xD xD Entah Jae kesambet setan apa sampe bikin pair ini. Lagi suka-sukanya sama Sunggyu, jadi bikin FF main-castnya selalu Sunggyu. meski OOC banget terkadang

Btw, **Ar Ddiwrnod Glawog **itu bahasa Wales untuk 'On a Rainy Day'. Dan **diwedd** itu juga bahasa Wales. Jadi bahasa-bahasa yang abnormal/? di sini selalu bahasa Wales. (Big thanks for Google xD )

**-Mind to review? :9**

_Finish on Friday at 23:18 PM in Depok._


End file.
